1. Field
Embodiments are directed to a composition for forming a topcoat layer, and to a resist pattern formation method employing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Size reduction of various devices may require high integration of semiconductor ICs (integrated circuits), and more minute resist patterns. To satisfy such requirements, it may be necessary to adopt a photo-lithographic process including exposure to light in a shorter wavelength range. The light for exposure may change from visible light to UV (ultraviolet) or far UV light. The exposure may be carried out using extreme UV light. For example, in the manufacture of semiconductor devices such as ICs and LSIs (large scale integrated circuits), for example, in production processes of DRAMs (dynamic random-access memories), flash memories and logic semi-conductor devices, formation of ultrafine patterns may be required, and lithography with extreme UV light may become more important.